


1000 vezes

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Pining, Post-Break Up, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: Eu sonhei que você era meu,eu sonhei com isso mais de mil vezes.(Yuuri terminou de vez com ele.)(tradução das tags: divergência do canon, pós-termino de namoro, final agridoce)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	1000 vezes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a 1000 times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389192) by [wingsaloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof). 



> tradução feita em julho de 2018 (e sim, eu escrevo o nome do victor como viktor). baseada na música "a 1000 times", de Hamilton Leithauser + Rostam

Ele ainda consegue ouvir o som das lâminas dos patins deslizando contra o gelo. Normalmente, ao longo de uma performance, música alta deveria ecoar no ambiente, mas aquilo é a única coisa que ele consegue ouvir. Yuuri parece voar pelo rinque, majestoso e magnífico ao se apresentar a coreografia de Eros. Seu cabelo voa, sua pele brilha com o suor, seus olhos estão um pouco embaçados. Mesmo assim, ele está tão lindo como sempre.

Viktor não consegue se cansar dessa cena. Na sua opinião, aquele era o melhor ângulo do seu amor. É claro, ele está sempre incrível, seja de maneira fofa, linda ou sexy, mas esse lado de Yuuri era um dos seus cinco favoritos. Enquanto se perdia em seus pensamentos sobre o atleta, a coreografia chegava ao fim com a cena do playboy largando a mulher que namorava. E aí tinha a pose final, com Yuuri esticando sua mão na direção de alguém.

"Eu sou esse alguém", ele pensa, correndo para o _kiss and cry_. Ele mal pode esperar para abraçar Yuuri e sentar do lado dele. O anel dourado brilha contra as luzes quando seu noivo se mexe, ajeitando o cabelo enquanto patina até a saída. Ele precisa sentir o calor dele. Ele precisa abraçá-lo com todas as suas forças. Viktor sente cada parte do seu corpo gritando por isso de maneira desesperada.

Ele abre os braços, esperando pelo impacto do abraço.

Makkachin está dando patadas no seu rosto, latindo junto com o barulho do alarme.

Viktor não gosta de acordar. Está frio lá fora, o despertador toca muito alto, ele tem que se mexer, ele não pode voltar a dormir. É desagradável. Hoje em dia, patinar não é nada além de arrastar seus pés contra o gelo. Ele demonstra a coreografia para os outros atletas, e apesar de que ele deveria estar fazendo isso com dedicação, é possível ver que não é o caso. 

"Patético." Yuri fecha a cara, Mila bate nas costas dele. Todo mundo sabe que Viktor vai agir estranho. Eles estão dando tempo pra ele se recuperar. Yakov foi quem incentivou a ideia, oferecendo a posição de coreógrafo já que ele não tinha mais intenções de competir e não era mais técnico de ninguém. Era uma situação positiva, onde Viktor poderia focar em outras coisas e o time da Rússia teria com eles o homem que criou diversos programas que quebraram recordes. Vai tudo melhorar, é o que Yakov acredita, assim que ele sair dessa.

Mas talvez a parte onde todo mundo morre de pena dele não ajuda.

Viktor agora dorme cedo, querendo se desconectar o mais rápido possível.

E aí está ele de novo, se enchendo de carne de porco. Como que alguém fica tão fofo comendo assim? Ele está tão perto, só tem uma mesa separando os dois. Ele se mexe rápido, uma garfada atrás da outra. Yuuri, o katsudon não vai fugir de você. Pode comer com calma.Viktor não tem vontade alguma de comer sua comida, ele só assiste Yuuri e isso é mais do que o suficiente pra ele. Se pelo menos ele pudesse controlar seus sonhos, eles poderiam sair pra diversos lugares toda noite. Mas jantar em casa também é bom, afinal... parece vida de casados.

"Yuuri." Fazia tempo que ele não ouvia tanta animação na própria voz, quase parecia cantar ao invés de falar. O rapaz responde, mas como ele está de boca cheia, não dá pra entender nada. Isso faz Viktor rir, apesar de que hoje em dia ele sente nostalgia invés de felicidade. "Eu te amo." As palavras saem sussurradas, e sua garganta está seca. Ele quer se levantar e abraçar seu namorado.

Ex-namorado.

Seu celular está tocando.

Quem ligou foi Chris, convidando ele pra sair e beber alguma coisa, já que aparentemente ele decidiu aproveitar suas férias e passar uns dias na Rússia.

"Eu sei que você tá de coração partido e isso é difícil de aguentar", ele tenta. "Mas você precisa descansar a cabeça, ficar pra baixo não melhora nada. Vamos dar uma volta, eu pago tudo."

"Eu tenho um compromisso amanhã de manhã."

"Você já fez isso várias vezes, você consegue beber a noite toda e ir direto pro trabalho depois."

Viktor suspira, sem vontade de continuar falando.

"Eu vou voltar a dormir. Se divirta, Chris."

Ele desliga antes que o outro possa responder.

"Desculpa pela demora!"

Ele faz leitura labial, se perguntando o porque dele nunca conseguir ouvir a voz do Yuuri direito. Isso dá uma sensação ruim, deixando um gosto ruim em sua boca.

"Eu que devia estar falando isso." Viktor responde, sabendo perfeitamente que seu noivo não ia entender o motivo dessa frase.

Já é tardinha e o céu está limpo. Pelo jeito, vai ser uma linda noite. Mas mesmo que o tempo fechasse, nada podia estragar sua alegria. Sair juntos era sempre especial, mesmo que fosse depois do treino. Yuuri tinha energia o suficiente pra não se desmontar todo mesmo depois de horas patinando, e aquilo era incrível. Viktor às vezes se perguntava se aquela energia também valia pra outras coisas... 

Deixando de lado esse tipo de pensamento por hora, eles deram as mãos, descendo a rua. Apesar de Hasetsu ser uma cidade turística, não se encontravam muitos restaurantes por aí, já que a maioria dos hoteis e _onsens_ tinham essa função dupla, ou seja, Viktor tinha poucas opções para escolher. É claro que faria mais sentido deixar a escolha pro Yuuri, já que ele era nativo, mas Viktor queria fazer algo diferente e surpreender o namorado. Seria uma boa mudança de ritmo, já que era sempre Yuuri que o levava pra passear. Viktor queria agradecer por isso também.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" A boca de Yuuri se mexia, sem soltar som algum. "Você parece estar um pouco distraído."

"Não, nada!" Ele responde imediatamente. "Eu só tava pensando."

A brisa está agradável, a mão de Yuuri é quentinha. Viktor quer beijá-lo agora mesmo. 

Makkachin chuta o estômago dele.

Não é um jeito muito agradável de acordar.

Viktor sabe que ele deveria estar tentando superar o término. Já tinha se passado um tempinho desde a final do Grand Prix, e como Chris mesmo disse, ficar pra baixo não ia melhorar nada. Não ajuda em nada, não traz o Yuuri de volta pra ele. Ele devia só aceitar que acabou e tentar seguir a vida. Parece difícil, e com certeza vai ser difícil, mas algum dia vai ficar mais fácil, e seu ex-noivo vai ser só uma memória, uma linda lembrança de quando ele era mais novo. Uma imagem importante no fundo do seu coração. Até lá, ele já vai estar tomando conta do Makkachin III, provavelmente terá virado técnico da Rússia, Yuri já vai estar se aposentando e nenhum dos seus rivais vai conseguir chegar perto de uma pista de patinação direito. E provavelmente isso também vai se aplicar ao Yuuri.

Ele se sente mal por pensar assim, como se a existência de Yuuri fosse um peso que atrapalhasse sua vida.

Às vezes ele se pergunta como vai Yuuri. Georgi and Mila, com toda a experiência deles, deram um bando de conselhos sobre como lidar com o fim de um relacionamento. Uma das regras principais era "não ir atrás do seu ex" (Georgi deveria se ouvir falando isso). Desfaça a amizade no facebook, bloqueie ele no twitter, dê unfollow no instagram dele. Era uma ação importantíssima no processo de "matar seus sentimentos", nas palavras de Mila. Era um pouco brutal, mas era também um pouco curioso ouvir essa perspectiva dela. Mas sim, apesar deles terem dito isso e muito mais, ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que Yuuri deveria estar fazendo em determinados momentos. Desde que ele se aposentou, ninguém nunca mais ouvir falar dele. Haviam rumores de que ele estava trabalhando na Yuutopia e que ia assumir os negócios, o que fazia sentido, mas ninguém perdia muito tempo pensando nisso, tirando os fãs dele. O resto do pessoal estava mais focado em Viktor Nikiforov e seu retorno ao time russo, assim como o término de "Viktuuri".

Honestamente, ele não bloqueou nem deu unfollow em ninguém. Não ia fazer diferença, Yuuri nunca usava suas redes sociais, então ele não precisava se dar ao trabalho. Até parece que uma foto aleatória dele ia aparecer toda vez que ele abrisse seu instagram.

Mas ele se esqueceu do usuário 'phichit+chu'.

Ao redor de uma mesinha estavam Phichit, fazendo um sinal de vitória, Yuuri, focado no livro que lia, sua irmã Mari, fumando sem expressão alguma enquanto encarava a câmera, e Minako, a professora de balé, brindando com uma garrafa enorme de cerveja. Viktor conseguia sentir seu coração se apertando e batendo forte e sentindo mil coisas e tipos de dor diferentes, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Tirando os sonhos dele, fazia quanto tempo que ele não via Yuuri? Quatro, cinco meses? Quase meio ano.

Imediatamente, ele fecha o aplicativo, jogando o celular pro lado.

As lágrimas o ajudam a dormir, e Yuuri está de novo junto com ele. Seu rosto estava mais visível do que nunca, como se isso estivesse acontecendo de verdade na vida real. Eles não falam nada, eles não se tocam - eles mal se encaram, e eles ficam assim até o mundo ao redor deles começar a fazer sentido. 

É um quarto de hotel em Barcelona, facilmente reconhecível. Viktor subitamente nota que ele só está vestindo uma toalha, e Yuuri está bizarramente sério.

"Vamos terminar." Mesmo que ele não consiga ouvir sua voz, Viktor sabe o que Yuuri está falando. Só que dessa vez ele não começa a chorar. Ele só olha pra baixo e faz que sim com a cabeça, sussurrando "me desculpa".

O abraço que Yuuri lhe dá é quente, apesar de não o confortar.

Ele não sabe dizer se concordou ou discordou, mas não tem tempo de tentar confirmar sua resposta.

Seu despertador está tocando de novo.

O som das lâminas do patins deslizando contra o gelo ainda é o mesmo, e Viktor dança enquanto atravessa o rinque, dando saltos impecáveis como sempre. Yuri já não reclama mais, Mila assiste com uma expressão suave, Yakov só gesticula com a cabeça após o fim da demonstração. Eles conseguem sentir a mudança, tem algo de diferente nos olhos de Viktor. Eles ainda estão vazios, mas não estão mortos.

"Ele ainda tem muito pra melhorar", Georgi suspira, mas sorrindo de leve.

Afinal, apesar de tudo, Viktor Nikiforov ainda é humano.

Naquela noite, Chris manda mais uma mensagem, perguntando se tem como Viktor sair com ele no sábado. "Vou pensar", ele responde antes de desligar o telefone e apagar as luzes, se perguntando o que ele irá ver essa noite.


End file.
